


A new family

by PokeDC



Series: Tales of the Pokemon world [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeDC/pseuds/PokeDC
Summary: This fanfic takes place during the epilogue of Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon, which means it contains spoilers. If you haven't played this game yet, I highly recommend you do before you read this.Chris=The player character.Toto=The partner character.
Series: Tales of the Pokemon world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613617
Kudos: 1





	A new family

...

....

.....

"C...hris..."

"Chris..."

"W-what? Who's there?!" 

"Chris... Why didn't you save me? I thought you were my best friend." 

"T...Toto? Is that really you?"

"You didn't even try. You saw me "disappear" right in front of you." 

"I... I didn't-"

"Why didn't you save me? Well?! Tell me Chris!" 

"I'm sorry Toto-" 

"You're SORRY?! I died, you idiot! You didn't even try to save my life, now you have the guts to say 'sorry?!'"

"I didn't want it to end like this! I wanted to save you, I swear. You're like a brother! When Nuzleaf left, you were the only family I had... Please, come back to me! To us! Your Pops misses you!"

"... Wake up, Chris."

"Huh?"

"I said-"

"Wake up, Chris!" Buizel yelled, as the young Snivy swiftly opened his eyes. He stopped laying down and stood up."Buizel? The heck are doing in my room?"  
"It's almost lunch time, and you were still in bed so I came to wake you up." Buizel replied. "I'm glad I did. You were talking in your sleep."

"Since when did I talk in my sleep?" Chris asked.

"Since today. You were whispering the words 'I'm sorry.'" Buizel answered. Chris didn't respond, instead he looked over where Toto's bed used to be.

"Ok Chris, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing! Nothing's wrong! I just had a nightmare, that's all it was." Chris claimed.

"The nightmare was about Toto, wasn't it?" Chris suddenly twitched when he heard the name 'Toto', but he stayed silent. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Buizel, I... I saw him... I saw him disappear, right in front of me. I let him go, I didn't save him." Chris rubbed his left eye. "I'm a... failure."

"What? Why would you, of all people, call yourself a failure?! You fought Dark Matter, and won!"

"But... I didn't end Dark Matter, Toto did, with that last hit." Chris admitted. "Do you think Toto could have beat him alone?" Buizel asked.

Chris went silent.

"Listen... I know you're going through a lot right now. It's hard knowing someone you cared for is gone. But you don't have to bottle all those emotions up. We can help you. You don't have to be alone. I don't know if you had a family when you were still a human, but I hope the Expedition Society can be your new family. You don't have to hide your tears, there's no shame in crying."

The now crying Chris hugged the Buizel. "It's okay, I'm here for you." Buizel said.

Chris smiled. "Thank you, big bro."


End file.
